Who would you run to?
by jealousy jane
Summary: Peter can see behind the mask the nogitsune is wearing, he knows that's not Stiles. Not anymore. But the fox wants to rub it in give Peter a chance to give Stiles what he's been begging and screaming for in his own mind. The fox doesn't think the wolf his host has been calling out to will really give him what he's been asking for so why not cause some chaos
1. Chapter 1

It shouldn't have come as a surprise really that it was Peter who first looked towards Stiles as the Nogitsune. After all he was the resident sociopath, how could he not share a certain kinship with a demon who fed on chaos and pain. In a way Peter couldn't believe nobody else had noticed the admittedly subtle but very noticeable differences in the human boy. A new sharpness to the boy's movements, like a barely restrained violence just waiting to break free. A hint of menace to his once simply mischievous smiles, something that promised whoever was on the other end pain for nothing more than his pleasure and amusement.

If he was being perfectly honest Peter believed Stiles had the potential to be just as dangerous as the fox demon wearing his face. If it kept a member off of the list of people that he cared about safe he wouldn't hesitate to kill, and if it was needed Peter could even see Stiles resorting to torture. And god would he be glorious, all righteous fire. So unlike this void trying and failing to mimic a boy this fox so obviously didn't understand, because if anything could be said about him with certainty it's that Stile's has complicated motivations.

His thought process much like Peter's looked forward always moves ahead of whoever he thought of as his opponent. There were traps and diversions, misdirections and sins of omission. A boy too clever by half, who truly managed to impress the eldest wolf of Beacon Hills by managing to lie with not so much as a blip or increase in speed of his heart rate simply by taking a different look at the words chosen in whatever question he's being asked. Just ask the Sheriff, when he's asked if he's lying Stiles thinks of reclining in a horizontal position.

Early on Peter learned to be both specific and all but incapable of misinterpretation when asking the teen who grudgingly had his respect in his ability to hide the truth from all of them. Even if at the same time it made him want to snarl every time feeling like he'd just been had by a seventeen year old, hyperactive, pain in the ass. Which is another thing that the Nogitsune couldn't get right.

Stiles used words as distraction, weapons both defensive and offensive, they were his tools of choice and despite what many believed he never said a word without thinking. Now, whether or not his stream of babble was meant to be understood is always up to him. Peter was pulled out of his thoughts by a voice so familiar and yet so different than he remembered. "Hey creeper wolf, I heard you like the wild ones." Honey colored eyes shining with mischief so like the real thing almost made Peter want to dismiss he instinct on the matter as he leaned back into the couch in his nephew's dilapidated loft slinging his arms along the back with no other reaction than a raised eyebrow.

Which apparently was enough for the boy to continue by shedding both his hoodie and ever present plaid over-shirt in one go before stalking forward with a distorted sort of grace that the real Stiles would never have been able to accomplish planting a knee on each side of Peter's hips. Crotches pressed together and with a filthy grin he leaned his weight back onto hands now resting on Peter's knees arching his spine in a delightful display that had an involuntary growl rumbling through his chest at the sight. Even if he knew It wasn't really Stiles his traitorous body was still reacting to it as if it was.

"You shouldn't be offering things that aren't yours to bargain with." Ignoring the wolf's words with a high whine followed by a slow deliberate roll of hips, Stiles licked his lips before replying in a rough voice that promised oh so much pleasure, "He thinks about scenarios very much like this one. Of course the poor boy doesn't think you'd be interested." Another hard roll of hips that caused a delicious catch and drag of their cocks hidden and hardening under layers of denim. "He doesn't see what I can see. The want just simmering under the surface, you really do like him. You know he always thought that was a lie, and after the molotov cocktail he served you he is waiting for your punishment. Kinky little fucker sometimes gets off thinking about how you would make him pay."

Peter's eyes flashed to their electric glowing blue as his fangs lengthened at the thought of the real Stiles alone in his room face down biting a pillow to muffle all the whimpers and moans, ass up fingers splitting his virgin hole open wide to thoughts of him. Wishing it was Peter's fingers rather than his own, expecting retribution for the part he played in his death, burning with shame that he enjoyed it. "Knew you'd like that tie bit of information."

Snarling Peter took hold of the boys neck with claw tipped fingers slowly starting to squeeze pissed that this _thing_ wearing the teenage boy's face was right, he did like the information. "He's still awake in here Peter, fighting me tooth and nail to break free." It's eyes closed in bliss, smiling wide not fighting Peter's hold on it's neck but rather increasing the speed in which their hips rolled together, delicious friction making it harder to focus on the words rather than sensation. Tipping it's head back with a groan pushing Stiles' neck further into Peter's grip it continued it's torment of words in a pleasure filled gasp so out of place with what was being said.

"He's screaming. Begging for you to kill him before i can use him to hurt anyone else. He knew you'd be able to see the monster wearing his face." And for just a moment Peter could feel his heart stop before doubling in pace. Shock and an angry disbelief flooded him at this things words, there was no way they were true. "No, no he wouldn't do that. Wouldn't come to me for help. You're lying!" The boy's body shuddered hard for a moment hips finally quitting their torment before honey brown eyes opened wet with tears that streaked down his cheeks hands coming up to grasp at Peter's wrist, but not to remove his grip but rather to encourage a firmer hold.

Immediately Peter could see that this was the real Stiles, the boy who ran with wolves. "Peter, please! I can't stop him, I'm not strong enough. Don't let me hurt anyone else." A frustrated sob escaped the boy's pink lips as Peter's claws and fangs receded in shock listening as the teenager continued to plead with the wolf, "This is his game and Scott and the others don't know the rules. They can't see, won't see until it's too late. You can end it. Just tell Derek my life as a human has to end. Do you understand Peter? You know there can't be both fox and wolf. I want the wolves to win."

And as quickly as he appeared the boy he knew was gone, once again replaced by the Nogitsune who grinned like a kid on Christmas unaware of the words still ringing in Peter's ears. The true meaning lost on the fox who was too busy reveling in the turmoil it believed it caused by allowing Peter a glimpse of the boy trapped in his own mind, assuming Stiles had truly been begging for death. In it's arrogance the fox missed what was really being said to probably the only person who would understand he wasn't screaming for death but rather begging for change. After all he couldn't be both fox and wolf.


	2. Chapter 2

**Happy Steter Week. Hope you enjoy let me know what you think. **

Faces mere inches from each other the fox pursed his lips, mockingly blowing a kiss at the eldest Hale who was still holding tightly to the Nogitsune's neck. In response Peter gnashed his teeth before using his grip on it's neck to bring their lips together in a punishing kiss filled with anger, need, and of course what the Nogitsune worked so hard for strife. Moaning it's pleasure, the fox used the pride and ever present narcissistic streak that was particularly prominent in this wolf.

Reveling in the way it's host, this Stiles tried to resist, fighting against the pleasure his body was feeling at the hands of the man he most wanted to experience these things with for the first time. The fox enjoyed the conflict of emotions in both the boy and the wolf. It was delicious how they tried to resist the temptation of something they both clearly wanted, just not with the Nogitsne in the driver's seat. Around to taint the whole thing for both of them.

Now neither would be able to do even the most simple act of intimacy without associating it with thoughts of the Nogitsune and everything it managed to accomplish in it's time. That was assuming of course that both survive everything the fox had planned for the sleepy little town of Beacon Hills, California. "Mmmm there we go Peter. Let him see the animal hiding under that cool facade."

Releasing a menacing growl that Stiles could remember hearing on the occasions he had been around the wolf had thrown himself into battle, Peter grabbed ahold of the boy's hair with once again claw tipped fingers forcing his head back exposing his long neck. The laugh that burst from the boy's mouth in response did nothing but further piss the wolf off. "Yeah, there it is. That's what I'm talking about, let's see you without that armor of control." They were nothing more than schoolyard taunts really, nothing that should hold as much sway as they did in the moment.

He was so lost to his rage at this "thing" sitting in his lap that he didn't notice when the Nogitsune had resumed their grinding of hips as if Peter's fury just fed into it's desire. Not even the sparks and jolts of pleasure broke him out of the haze he seemed to be in, if anything the itch for violence that was always there in the background seemed amplified in the forefront of his mind. At this point the growling coming from Peter was constant which of course the fox had to comment on while adding a twist of the hips in the process.

"Ooooh it's like a purring kitten. How adorable, zombie-wolf." And Maybe it was the fact that it was so like what the real Stiles would say that managed to break him out of his stupor, but he didn't have any patience for the fox as he did for the boy to allow such insults. With one hand still gripping Stiles' head, Peter used the other to grasp the boy's hip pulling the body closer while grinding up taking over the rhythm that the fox set. "You want to see what kind of monster I can be then?"

Once again he was baring his teeth caused the thing in his lap to laugh again before humming the affirmative. "You think I care that it isn't really Stiles grinding back against me, but just his body? I don't." Scraping his fangs against Stiles' throat both as a threat and because he always wanted to, and it was a possibility he'd never get another chance, Peter continued the teasing grind of hips. Lips and teeth working against the deceptively delicate skin towards an ear, leaving purpling marks in his wake.

Peter continued on not letting the fox get a word in, "It's really the same difference to me. I've wanted this hot little body for a long while, why should I care who's behind the wheel." His words were starting to get a raspy breathless quality to them that comes with pleasure building.

The Nogitsune hummed questioningly not resisting the wolf's grip instead simply saying, "Not what I expected there creeper-wolf gotta admit. I figured there would be more of a noble resistance at the very least." It was Peter's turn to laugh at that, face still pressed to the skin of Stiles' throat adding a little more menace to it than necessary even as he continued the rhythmic grinding that was bringing both parties closer to completion. Yet even with all the pleasure both of them were treating it more like a game of chicken than an anything else. "Well obviously you didn't look closely enough at Stiles' memories of me, because this is exactly like something I'd do." Peter had more than enough experience to deceive this fox holding Stiles hostage in his own mind, afterall the majority of the memories the boy had of him didn't cast him in the best of lights. Even the somewhat kinder acts he made after his dramatic return could be looked upon as having ulterior motives.

With a tilt of the head the fox closed it's eyes slight crease between the brows as it went back over the memories it's host had of the nearly feral wolf beneath him and could easily see what his host apparently had no interest in knowing. Peter hadn't changed, he was just biding his time, waiting for the perfect moment. "I can appreciate a man who has the patience and cunning to hide in plain sight before releasing chaos onto those who least expect you to betray them." Peter could easily hear the approval in the Nogitsune's words, and smiled scraping his fangs once again along Stiles' skin determined not to think about the boy trapped inside his own body. Just as Peter himself was while he was healing from the fire that he shouldn't have survived.

The Nogitsune could see potential in this wolf that it had to admit was an unexpected bonus. Peter could be an unexpected accomplice to all the chaos the fox wanted to cause, all he'd have to do was help him steal the Alpha power from one of the two Alpha's in this sleepy little city.

There had never been anybody the Nogitsune had even considered working with before and the thought that this clever wolf could be the first caused a moan to escape enjoying both the idea and the teeth that kept scraping against it's host's neck just shy of breaking the skin.

"What would you say to working together there Uncle Peter?"

"I'd say, where should we start?"


	3. Chapter 3

Both Derek and Scott couldn't believe it. Not only was the Nogitsune right under their noses the whole time, in Stiles no less. Which Derek didn't understand, of the three why not Scott or even Allison. Both of which had the potential to be way more dangerous that the puny human researcher. Or at least so Derek thought, despite Stiles being the one to figure out most everything before anyone else including the fact that Scott was a werewolf. But Peter was working with the Nogitsune, which shouldn't have come as any sort of surprise.

As Derek lay paralyzed once again with kanima venom, he watched as the thing that was wearing Stiles' face close in on Scott, as Peter held down the True Alpha on his knees at the neck, mouth wide open, fangs dripping, with his eyes flared red. Peter looked right into Derek's eyes with an indecipherable expression though the situation was so very reminiscent of the time that Scott had held Derek down and forced him to bite Gerard Argent. This time they were in an abandoned warehouse where both he and Scott had been called to with an S.O.S from Stiles who they now know wasn't really Stiles and probably hadn't been for a long while.

"How do you like being helpless nephew? Trapped in your own body, at the mercy of whatever enemy finds you." Stiles giggled in glee at the situation, and once the Nogitsune was sure the young True Alpha wouldn't attempt to break free for fear of hurting it's vessel's body it released it's hold leaving Peter to keep charge of Scott while it circled it's collaborator's nephew's Derek's prone form as he watched paralyzed from the floor of the warehouse.

"You always did underestimate him, Derek. Always thought he was a nuisance, that he was the one in the way." Derek watched the creature carefully, unnerved by what he was hearing, because it was all true. "But how about the last time you were paralyzed like this?" Long arms gestured to the lanky teenaged body as emphasis to it's next point. "He held your sorry ass up in a pool of water while you yelled about how you didn't trust him." Walking slowly around Derek's frozen form the Nogitsune continued, "Even though he was the one who figured out Scott was a werewolf first, taught him control first, saved your ass first."

Squatting down in front of Derek in a way that reminded the wolf of how he had treated Jackson when he was still high on the Alpha power newly received looking for the Kanima, and posturing for his newly turned betas. Derek could remember how he had looked down on Stiles then for being human, for being what Derek thought of as weak. Now here he was unable to make a move to protect himself against the person he thought himself so much better than.

As the Nogitsune stared into the green eyes of the he had paralyzed on the floor it was pleasantly surprised to find yet another little something unexpected within yet another Hale. A shocked expression crossed the boy's face that looked so much like an expression Stiles would wear that it made Derek even more ashamed of himself that he hadn't seen the impostor as much as it impressed him how well this thing could mimic the teen. "Wow, you really do think Stiles is lower than the dirt on your shoes don't you, Derek? And it just eats you up inside to owe hime your life the way you do."

Peter smirked down at his nephew from his place holding down Scott claws embedding themselves in the young wolf's neck to transfer the memory of Stiles begging Peter for the wolves to win. Whether or not the teen understood was up to him as he pulled the claws out letting the wounds heal before the Nogitsune was no longer distracted by his nephew. Inside Peter wondered just how true the fox's words were as a single word was whispered as if in shame but still managed to make Derek flinch as if it had been yelled, "Spiciest." Peter's ears perked up at that, he'd never given much thought to Derek's all but instant disregard for any human unless he can use them to suit his own agenda, always the pawns in the game he played. Never anything more.

Scott watched from his position on his knees held down by the man who was responsible for both Stiles and himself being involved in the supernatural at all. He would never blame Stiles, never. It didn't matter to Scott that Stiles was the reason Stiles was in the woods that night, it was Peter who bit him. Peter who killed all those people. He had seen the memory Peter had passed him, seen his best friend begging to die and he couldn't stop the tears falling down his face. The thing wearing his best friends face finally turned it's attention to the young True Alpha and at seeing the tears fell to its knees before the other teen concerned look on it's face so much like how Stiles would look at him that it made the tears come on faster and harder even as his eyes stayed red, and fangs stayed extended.

"Oh Scotty-boy don't cry! He knows that's not how you feel about him, but why did you think he was so afraid of Derek. That man would sacrifice this boy if it got him even one step closer to whatever goal he may have at the time." Hands so familiar cradled the True Alphas face and in a mocking tone it said, "He knows you were slowly working on leaving him behind since this whole thing started." Peter let out an impatient growl to get the fox's attention, which he immediately received. "Impatient aren't we my wolf?" Standing leaning in over Scott's head for a kiss the nogitsune didn't see the movement with it's eyes closed, didn't feel the movement with the distraction of lips on theirs.

Peter had turned Scott's head to the side and sunk the True Alpha's fangs into the side of the body of the boy's best friend. Peter ignored the sounds of protest and outrage from all parties, because after all, there cannot be both wolf and fox.


	4. Chapter 4

"You can't beat me!"

The last words out of the Nogitsune's mouth before Stiles' body fell to the floor. As soon as that happened Peter threw Scott away from him and gathered up Stiles' unconscious form into his arms frantically. Scott scrambled up yelling out a "Stiles!" in a voice so full of fear and worry, but stopped at the growl Peter let out at his approach. That growl was a first and final warning to the young wolf who thought he could enroach on the older wolf's territory, especially when there were wounded members involved, which Stiles was.

Instead, he went to check on Derek even though the only place he wanted to be was at Stiles' side making sure that his best friend was ok. That he was going to survive. He had just bitten his best friend, and even if Stiles had been human there was a chance that he wouldn't have survived the change. No one, not even Peter knew what the chances were with the fox involved, but there was no way it could be any sort of encouragement for the wolf to take instead of leaving a corpse in the wake of the bite.

Kneeling next to Derek who still looked both haunted and shocked by what the Nogitsune had said to him. Things that while Scott could see the truth in the words didn't want to believe that Derek could really be that way, that he would sacrifice a human because he thought they were less than the wolves of the pack. "Derek, are you ok? Is it just the Kanima venom?" At the whispered, "yes," from Derek, who still laid on the ground stuck until the venom worked it's way out of his system. He smelled of nothing but shame with just a touch of fear. Scott turned back to see Peter cradling Stiles' body to his chest looking down at his best friend as if he was the most important thing in the world, and that that world was shattering before his very eyes.

Scott let loose a whine from the back of his throat, questioning the older wolf for permission to approach, as he stayed low to the ground moving slowly to show his submission. Waiting impatiently to be allowed to approach, Scott watched as Peter considered him with glowing blue eyes. Frustration was filling Scott's scent along with the fear and worry he felt for Stiles. He should be the one holding Stiles. After all, Stiles was his friend not Peter's. In fact, he wasn't sure why Peter was acting the way that he was. Stiles meant nothing to the eldest Hale as far as Scott knew, and while Stiles may have been harboring a crush on the wolf Scott was sure nothing had ever happened between the two.

After just a few moments Peter inclined his head giving the young wolf his permission to approach. Scott scrambled forward hands fluttering over Stiles unsure what to do, but unwilling to cause anymore pain than he had already. Peeling the shirt away from the bitten side Scott flinched at the sticky pull of drying blood as he looked at the bite which was still bleeding sluggishly. "Is he going to be alight Peter?" When his question was answered with nothing but silence the tears that Scott had been holding back rolled down his cheeks as he asked again voice cracking, "Peter? Stiles is going to be fine, right?"

In a quiet almost nonexistent voice Peter answered with, "I don't know, Scott. I just don't know." That was what Scott was afraid of. Peter seemed to know everything, he dealt in information. It was how he managed to keep from being killed again, because he had the information needed to defeat whatever monster of the week they had in their tiny little town of Beacon Hills. If he didn't know the answer to this then this probably hadn't happened before, which did nothing to cool Scott's nerves. If anything it made him more anxious than having a definite answer that Stiles wasn't going to survive.

Derek looked on confused by his uncle's actions. He wondered why he would care about the puny little human. In a way he could understand Scott's reaction because Stiles had been a part of the boy's life for a very long time, like losing a pet it was hurting him. Peter though, that he couldn't understand. Peter looked the way he remembered Laura looking after they had been told about the fire, when they had been told their family had burned. He could wiggle his fingers and toes, soon the venom would be gone and he'd be able to move.

Nobody knew what was going to happen but Derek knew that if Stiles woke up and the fox was still in control everyone was screwed. They'd all die by this pathetic little human's hands because his mind was weak enough to be taken over by a fox demon. So as soon as he could Derek would rip his claws through the unconscious boy's throat the same way he had his uncle's when he had first gained his Alpha powers and put everyone out of their misery, especially the boy who was a prisoner in his own mind. He would do what needed to be done no matter the fact the other two wolves in the room wanted to save this boy's life for one reason or another.

Just a few more moments and he'd put an end to this madness. Everyone would thank him later once they realized he saved them from themselves, because this sense of sentimentality is what will get everyone killed. It doesn't matter whose face this thing is wearing, it's going to die. It's going to die the moment Derek can stand without the Kanima venom running through his veins. "Just a little longer. Just stay down a little longer, and I will finish this for everyone."


End file.
